Principles of Emotion & Memory
by WongDude
Summary: Jeff proposes to Annie after 2 years of dating (Two-shot)
1. Chapter 1

"So," Jeff pauses, "What do you think?!"

Troy and Abed hastily look at each other, having a looks conversation that Jeff is too tired to follow. When Abed suddenly holds up a pointer finger and drags Troy to another room.

"Oh crap, this can't be good," Jeff sighs slouching back into the chair at their dining room table. He pulls out his phone and does the only thing he knows will kill the time: play bejeweled.

It's been 5 minutes, and he stopped playing bejeweled 4 minutes ago, when Troy turns the corner and pulls a chair right next to Jeff.

"You're serious about this, right?" Troy puts his hand on Jeff's arm.

"Well," Jeff almost immediately shot back, "Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?"

"That was a trick question," Abed turns the corner softly clapping his hands, "We know you're serious. We've – well I – have been tracking your spending."

"You never cease to amaze me, Abed," Jeff wholeheartedly admits, "Wait…how did…but I…you know what, I'm not even mad…So…yes?"

"Yes," Abed states pulling Jeff up into a hug.

"I'm so happy," Troy sobbed, "I think I'm gonna cry."

"Me too buddy," Jeff says as he pulls Troy into the hug as well, "Me too." Holding them for longer than he cares to admit, Jeff completely forgets he has to start preparing for the big day.

"Now," Abed said relinquishing the hug, "You better go. We have some preparing to do of our own."

Jeff scrambles his things together and rushes out the door, looking for a name in his phone he thought he'd never call: Craig Pelton, "Thanks guys! You won't regret saying yes to this! I promise!"

"Hey Abed," Troy started closing the door behind Jeff, "You know this means we have to-"

"Document this? Of course we do!" Abed finishes as they both look at each other and nod.

_"Troy and Abed: Covert filming! Shh!"_

**ΔΔΔ**

Jeff pulls into his parking spot, and turns off his car, "Thank you, Craig. You don't know how much this means to me. If there's any way I can repay you-"

"There is one way," the Dean hums across the speakers of his phone.

"Nope, still not doing that," Jeff sternly says, "Sorry, Craig." Shaking his head, he rests his head against his left arm on the steering wheel.

"Well it was worth a shot," the Dean sighs, "I hope this is all worth it." Jeff hangs up the phone and sticks it back in his pocket.

"Yeah," Jeff pulls out a small velvet box out of his pocket and starts to fiddle with it in his hand, "Me too."

Stuffing the box back in his jacket, Jeff gets out of the car, grabs his small suitcase from the trunk and begins the all-too familiar walk back up to his building. Waiting for the elevator, he starts to wonder how he got here. Mostly, he's wondering how she hasn't gotten sick of him yet. But he shakes off the thought as he steps onto the elevator. "Really," he shouts to himself, "Why is this song everywhere? Its borderline insane!" without much fight, Jeff begins humming daybreak along the ride up to his floor.

Stepping out onto the plush carpet of the 2nd floor, he rests his hand on the small box and smiles and walks a little more briskly towards his door, hoping Annie is asleep so he can hide the ring before tomorrow. He's just about to fish out his keys when the door opens and Annie is beaming at him like a ray of sunshine.

"Jeff!" she squeals and throws her arms around his waist, "You're home! Abed texted me and told me that you dropped off some souvenirs from Chicago! I hope I got something too!"

"Now, why would you assume I'd get you something," he smirks and kisses her forehead. He picks up his suitcase and walks right past her.

"You mean to tell me, Annie Edison, that you, Jeff Winger," her voice sounds a little hurt but she watches him set his suitcase on the table and open it up, "Didn't get your girlfriend of TWO WHOLE YEARS a gift from Chicago, but," Jeff tries to speak but she holds up her hand, so he goes back to unpacking, "You got Troy and Abed gifts?!"

He's turned around now with his hands behind his back. "Well that's not true," he replies calmly, "I also got Britta and Shirley gifts!"

She knows he's just messing with her but it still stings, so she starts to make her beeline to the bathroom when he puts his arms around her and picks her up and sets her on the couch. "You can't pout in the bathroom for the next half hour," he looks into her eyes as he sits down next to her, "Besides I got you this cool teddy bear!" Whisking it from behind the couch and planting it in her lap, he hopes this was good enough to delay until tomorrow, "What do you think? Is he worthy to join the Edison collection?"

"I don't know," she wiggles the bear's arms, "it depends…"

"Just know, nothing was as expensive as that bear," he quickly retorts with a cheeky grin

"Jeff! What did I tell you?!" she whisper-yells, clutching the bear to her chest, "No excessive spending!"

"It wasn't excessive! It was expressive!" he pauses to make sure he doesn't say anything he'll regret, "Expressing how much I missed you over the past week!"

"You know you don't need to bring me back something every time you go away," her voice shrinks a little bit, but her lips can't help but curve upward as she curls into the bear.

"Alright… Fine… I'll keep that in mind next time," he kisses her cheek as she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Hey," Jeff rubs her shoulder, "Baby we have to postpone our plans tomorrow."

"What?" Annie asks, looking up at him from his shoulder, "Why?"

"Pelton wants to go over the teaching methods we learned…so he can better judge how we're performing or something," Jeff responds, instantly feeling bad.

"But tomorrow is our first day in forever that we've both been free!" Annie complains, softly kicking the coffee table

"I know! But I'll try and make it quick, OK?" Jeff sighs, "I'm sure you can find something to do until I get back!"

"Yeah… OK…I guess…" Annie snuggles into his side, "Britta has been promising some girl's time… "

"Perfect! See! It'll be fun!" Jeff smiles into her hair, "Then tomorrow night can be all about us!"

"Don't lie to me, Winger. I expect an actual dinner date…" Annie sits up and looks him in the eye, "Somewhere fancy… We're not going to L Street again."

"You got it," he grins, "I got the perfect place!"

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, ok? Don't stay up too late." Annie gets up, and heads to the bedroom

"Be in soon, milady," Jeff smiles and looks at the ceiling, "Hopefully Britta doesn't screw this up…"

Jeff gets up from the couch, walking to his coat to make sure the ring is safe. "Or Troy," he whispers.


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks again, Craig," Jeff humbly pats the Dean on the back, "I can't believe I'm gonna do this."

"Well, Jeffery, if it's any consolation," The Dean sighs, "You two are lovely together and I can't imagine how excit-dean it's going to be!" The Dean runs his hand down Jeff's arm, one last time, "Now you're absolutely pos-"

"Yup!" Jeff practically screams pulling his arm away, "I better text Britta and let her know that we're all ready."

"I have a better idea, Jeffery," the Dean trails off walking towards the courtyard entrance, "Go home, take a shower, relax and take it all in."

"You're right, Craig," Jeff sighs, "You're absolutely right. Thanks again."

"Back to Craig's list…" the Dean mutters, drooping his head.

**ΔΔΔ**

"Annie," Britta squealed, "Look at this dress!"

"Britta! I can't afford that!" Annie snatches the dress from Britta's hands,"And neither can you!"

"Oh really?" Britta retorts laughing a little bit at the younger brunette, "Watch and learn!"

"I am not," Annie whisper-yells, "Gonna steal this!"

"Relax homeslice," Britta says coolly, pulling out her phone, "I'm calling Shirley…"

"Oh," Annie says confusedly, "Why…okay…" She continues to look through the rack, as Britta holds the dress in one hand and the phone in the other, pacing in a circle.

"Done!" Britta excitedly says, walking back over to Annie and handing her the dress.

"Britta," Annie begins curiously, "Why is Shirley-"

Britta cuts her off, "She figures she owes you after everything you've done for her." Handing the dress over to the cashier.

Annie thinks, and begins "I didn't do any-"

Only to be cut off by Britta "Annie," she states, turning to her and handing her the bag, "You saved her restaurant…and Greendale…"

"I guess," Annie replies pulling out her phone, checking Twitter for the first time all day.

"Don't give me that, Annie, we both know it was all you," Britta says gently pushing the brunette, "Plus you totes need to wear this tonight!"

"What?" Annie asks, startled.

"Oh please," Britta retorts, "We all know you and Jeff are going out to dinner. You two aren't as…"

Annie looks at her friend, with a smile on her face, "Transparent?" she questions.

"Yeah…that…shut up," Britta bites back, "It was on the tip of my tongue!" Annie smiles, as they walk through the mall towards the parking lot. Getting into Britta's Honda Civic, Annie is caught off guard by Britta staring at her from the Driver's seat.

"You can change at my place," Britta says calmly.

"Why would I," Annie says puzzled, "Want to do that…"

Britta sighs, and puts her sunglasses on, "You really wanna let Jeff talk you into…"

"Britta!" Annie shrieks, "We're not animals!"

"Seriously," Britta smiles,"Change at my place. I promise."

"Fine," Annie crosses her arms, "If you insist."

**ΔΔΔ**

Jeff Winger isn't one to get nervous. So why is he sitting in his car in the parking lot of Britta's apartment complex? He doesn't know either. He stares at the steering wheel until his phone beeps. It's from Britta.

Britta Perry: Are you going to come and get her or am I just going to shove her outside?

Jeff Winger: Settle, Britta. This is a huge deal.

Britta Perry: Yeah, so is equality.

Jeff Winger: I don't have time for this, Britta.

He gathers his wits, runs a hand through his hair and picks up the single rose sitting in his passenger seat. "Here we go, Winger," he sighs, "I can do this." He walks up the stairs inside the apartment complex and stops at Britta's door. "I feel like a teenager going on his first date," he shakes his head, "Man the hell up." He knocks on the door, and stares at his feet, until the door opens up.

And there she is. Standing on the other side of the door, radiating like the sun.

"Hey baby," Annie smiles.

"Wow," his brain forgot how to form sentences, "You…amazing." He holds out the rose, and gasps a little when her hand touches his to grab it.

"Aww, Jeff," Annie beams, "It's so pretty!" All he can do is nod until he remembers that he has to breathe.

"I thought a beautiful flower," he starts mentally slapping himself, "Deserves a beautiful flower…" Annie starts to giggle and cover her mouth, "I'm sorry…that was dumb…I'm….damn…We have a wonderful night ahead, milady"

"Do we, milord?" She steps out into the hall, "I didn't think this was supposed to be prom."

He offers her his arm and escorts her down to the Lexus, which Troy and Abed graciously agreed to clean (There's no ulterior motive there, right?). He opens up the door for her and watches her gracefully step in and smile up at him. He gets in the driver's seat, and looks at her, "If this is prom, then I definitely need to step up my game. Oh and Mr. Hawthorne said we could use his mansion afterwards for the post-party. You told your dad that you weren't coming home tonight, right?"

"Jeff!" she smacks his arm, "You're crazy"

"Crazy about you," he smiles back, "But seriously…"

**ΔΔΔ**

They park in Jeff's faculty spot at Greendale Community College, and Annie is suddenly very confused. "Jeff," Annie says worriedly, "What are we doing here? I thought I told you I wanted to go somewhere nice!"

"We are going somewhere nice," He reassures her, "I just forgot something here, it won't take long. Promise."

"I'm not going in there like this, Jeff" she pouts.

"Oh c'mon," he says, "You're gorgeous and no one's here! No one will see you besides me and possibly Starburns." He walks around the car and opens up her door, offering his hand to help her out of the car.

"What a gentleman," she says, "I hope my boyfriend doesn't mind if I get your number…"

"I hope he doesn't," he swiftly replies, "It would be a shame to deny such an amazing woman."

They walk slowly past South Hall, where Jeff's Office is and Annie perks up a little, "Hey…isn't your office…"

"Yeah, but that's not where we're going sweetheart," Jeff replies feeling her gaze on the side of his head. She shrugs and lays her head back on his arm. Suddenly, he stops and she's jarred from her little world. "Close your eyes," He says softly, "Craig has some things going up this weekend that students aren't supposed to see until Monday."

"What," she questions, "Why does it-" Jeff steps behind her and covers her eyes, "Oh…alright then."

They walk slowly through the student lounge, when Jeff suddenly is no longer behind her and she opens her eyes to see the vending machines in front of her, "Jeff?" She calls out, "Where are-" she turns around to see the cafeteria, made up to be a high-class restaurant. "Jeff…"

"Here we are, milady" He says, walking back towards her with a bottle of her favorite wine, "I promised you that I had an entire evening planned, and it all starts right here."

Speechless, she takes his arm and follows him to sole table in the middle of the cafeteria where Chicken Alfredo is waiting on the table. "Jeff…this is too much…" her voice a little soft, "You didn't have to do this."

"Yes," he replies setting a plate down in front of her, "I did. We haven't had much time to spend together lately because of the teaching, the consulting, your class schedule, and your ridiculously awesome internship with the DPD."

"But…" she sits back and looks at him across the table.

"No buts," he replies setting his glass of wine on the table, "I promised dinner at a fancy place, and I think I did a pretty good pulling it off."

"We'll see Winger," she smirks, "We'll see."

**ΔΔΔ**

"You were right," Annie sighs, "Fancy dinner place…check!"

"Thank you, "Jeff smiles, "Hard to believe it was at the Greendale cafeteria though."

"Yeah," Annie sits up, "I don't even wanna know what you had to do to pull this off."

"Good, "Jeff says standing up taking their plates behind Shirley's Sandwiches, "You don't wanna know."

"So," Annie asks curiously,"What else do you have planned for tonight?"

"I don't know," he turns around putting the dishes into the dishwasher, "It's your call. This night is about you and me"

"C'mon," she pulls him out of the back room, "I wanna show you something." She drags him out by the gymnasium.

"You know," she starts, "It was right here that I learned you were someone I could trust."

He looks at her, startled, remembering that first time he offered her his arm. "It was here," he replied, "That I learned you made me a better person."

He starts to walk away, and she runs up and weaves her way under his arm, "You know," he breathes softly, It was right here that you guys gave me a second chance." They stop in front of the library and stare at the steps. "It was also in that Study Room that I had my first stress headache, which for the record I still blame you for."

"Psh-sha!" She counters, "That was all your fault, and you liked it!"

He brings her closer, and kisses her forehead, "So did you."

Suddenly, lights slowly turn on around the Quad and catch Annie by surprise. "Oh," she squeals, "Look!"

Jeff smiles, watching Annie run towards the quad and the stage. He stops, puts his hand in his jacket, feels the box, and his heart begins to beat a little faster. He looks up, and Annie is dancing around the trees by herself.

He walks past her, making sure to catch her eye, and heads into the Cafeteria. She follows him, but he is nowhere to be found. She checks the main cafeteria, locked. She checks the student lounge, nothing. She finally exits out the main doors, a little worried when she sees him standing there smiling just below the steps.

"I thought I lost you," she worriedly states, "Don't disappear on me like that, ok?"

He grabs her hands, and holds them tenderly, "I promise you won't ever lose me," she smiles,"And I promise I will always be there for you whenever you need me."

"Jeff," she's soft now, "You know i'll always be there for you, too"

"Annie," he starts, "You're my best friend, my other half. I wouldn't have made it this far without you. I'm so grateful you walked into my life. I'm even more grateful that you said 'yes' to me after all the crap I put you through."

"Jeff," she smiles, "It's not a big deal.." she trails off taking a deep breath, and closing her eyes. Feeling him let go, she takes a deep breath of his cologne and opens her eyes.

"I don't ever want to go another day without you, and I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. I can only hope to show you for the rest of my life…"

"Jeff," she covers her mouth as he gets down on one knee.

"Annie Edison," He states pulling out the ring," Will you marry me, milady?"

Tears start running down her face, she can't find her voice so she furiously nods her head and sticks her left hand out. Smiling, he slips the the ring on her finger and stands up. She throws her arms around his neck, while he picks her up and spins her.

"And Cut," Jeff and Annie spin around to see Abed walking down the stairs, "That's a wrap, people!"

"I knew you were up to something," Jeff says pointing a finger at Abed.

"Of course you did, Jeff" Abed responds, "I needed something fresh. Something people will respond to."

"Abed," Annie wipes her tears of joy,"That's not nice. You should've asked Jeff first!"

"So he could say no," Abed retorts, "And we do this anyway?"

"He has a point, Annie," Troy says putting down the camera, "It was more real this way."

Annie goes to speak, but refrains. She shrugs and turns back to wrap her arms around Jeff.

"I guess we can do a wedding special," Abed shrugs looking at Troy, "I mean we already did six seasons and a movie. What else do normal sitcoms get?"

"Abed," Jeff states, "We're still not characters in a TV show!"

"Right, you're so right Jeff," Abed replies.


End file.
